When a user installable electrical device is installed typically the device is plugged into a suitable outlet that is connected to the mains electrical supply. This is usually a wall outlet, sometimes referred to as a general purpose outlet (GPO), but can also be a power extension board or similar. Verification of the installation, if required, requires no more than the observation, by the installer, that the most basic functions of the device are operational.
Most current electrical devices, and in particular computer and audio visual (AV) devices have a number of power states, such as on, off and standby. The standby power state is one that keeps the electrical device powered to be able to receive a signal, such as a signal from a remote control device, so that it moves to the on power state very quickly. A known shortcoming with standby power state is that power is still being consumed, albeit less than the power being consumed when the device is in the on state. Users of such devices typically leave the device in standby mode for lengthy periods of time, without considering the power use in the standby power state. The resultant use of power in the standby mode can be significant, more so when the number of devices is taken into consideration.
Standby power supply control devices, such as those referred to in WO 2008/064410, which is hereby incorporated by reference, are very useful in such situations as they are able to determine that an electrical device is not in use, which may be in standby power mode or may be when inadvertently left on in full power mode but without being in use, for long periods of time, and are able to cut power to those devices that are connected to the power supply control device without necessarily having any interaction from the user.
These power supply control devices are usually positioned between the GPO and the electrical devices. The installation of these devices can be carried out by either by a qualified installer or by a domestic user.
Standby power supply control devices are often included as part of energy saving incentives backed by such entities as energy retailers, energy distributors energy generators and government bodies. Incentives, which may be free or subsidised supply of the devices, reductions in power bills or any other acceptable incentive, are provided by the entity to a consumer in an attempt to encourage the consumer, be they domestic or commercial, to acquire such devices and to install the devices in a manner such that a reduction in energy use by the consumer is likely to occur. Not every possible installation of the devices will be likely to bring about power savings. The entities wish only to provide the incentives in cases where the devices are installed appropriately, with appropriate electrical equipment such as computer or AV equipment. Electrical devices such as lamps or toasters may not be considered as appropriate electrical equipment due to their infrequent use for long periods of time and/or their lack of a standby power state.
A shortcoming in such incentive schemes is that the entity providing the incentive has great difficulty in verifying that the energy saving devices have been installed in the appropriate manner and are able to provide a reduction in energy usage. If the energy saving device is installed by a qualified installer there is a greater level of confidence that the device is installed correctly so long as the installer is competent and trustworthy. Achieving this level of confidence requires that the installer be trained, and that the installer does not make mistakes, nor engage in fraudulent behaviour.
If the energy saving device is installed by the consumer, then there is comparatively less confidence that that the device has been installed correctly. All that can be known with certainty is that the energy saving device has been purchased by or supplied to the consumer.
Such incentive schemes are open to exploitation as there is no present way available to positively verify correct installation and ensure that the energy saving device is in active use and capable of saving or reducing energy consumption apart from undertaking a physical audit of installations. Such audits are expensive and time consuming and therefore it is not viable to audit every installation that has been undertaken. The result is a low level of confidence that the energy saving devices have actually been installed and installed correctly.
Throughout this specification, the term “qualified installer” refers to a persons or company authorised to install the energy saving device.